Butterfly Kisses
by ANiceChianti1933
Summary: Callista Martin is the daughter of U.S Senator Ruth Martin. Full of curiosity, she ends up coming in contact with a cannibalistic serial killer, known as Dr. Hannibal Lecter. In a strange turn of events, she ends up falling in love with him. Here's the problem. She's only fifteen, and if anyone found out, there'd be /major/ consequences. Can Callista keep the secret? And him, too?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Butterfly Kisses  
~Prologue~

Diary Entry #1, December 6th…

Dear Diary,  
Catherine is still missing. The FBI is certain it's Buffalo Bill again. I lost count of how many women he's kidnapped and skinned… But this was far too different. Catherine is my sister. Mama is the Senator of State, and just made a heart-wrenching plea to release her daughter, my sissy, a friend to all. Today, Mama and I are going out to the airport to meet someone named Doctor Lecter. She says he's very dangerous and cunning, and I am to go nowhere near him. I tried protesting that I was fifteen, old enough for a little danger… But she acted as if he was a serial killer or something. When I asked her to tell me more about him, she refused. I guess she's just stressed. We all are. We all just want Catherine back. We all want Buffalo Bill six below. Nobody knows where Bill or Catherine are, but I hope and pray that she's safe, and that idiotic madman who's got her isn't making her suffer. I've got to go now, Diary. We're going to the airport now. Maybe I can sneak a couple questions from Doctor Lecter when I get there…Wish me luck.  
~Callista

~Chapter One… Meet the Doctor.~  
I bounded down the stairs, my press notebook clenched over my chest. I didn't stop to collect two-hundred dollars this time, I had a goal. To get my butt to the limousine without being late, in order to dodge a /very/ long lecture from Mama. I jumped down onto the ground, skipping the bottom three stairs. This was pretty painful to my ears, as I was wearing thin high-heels which made a devastatingly loud clank on the waxed wood floor beneath me. However, I continued to run, heading swiftly for the front door. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call my name,  
"Callie? Where on Earth are you going in such a hurry?" I tuned, greeted with Mama coming down the stairs, fixing her poofy blonde-brown hair.  
"You called me down," I answered, panting like a dog, "I thought the limo was here."  
"No, not quite yet." She said, a bobby pin in her mouth, "I appreciate you being ready, though. Saves me a lot of time."  
I grinned and stared down at my feet. I usually moved like a slug at the most rushed times. Mama /hates/ it. Suddenly, I thought to ask her one more time about Dr. Lecter.  
"Mama? Can't I /please/ ask the guy a few questions?"  
She looked over at me, annoyed. "'The guy', as in, Dr. Lecter?"  
"Yes."  
"No! You cannot! I've told you a hundred times already, he's a very crafty, dangerous man! That's why he's… He's… Arriving in a self-containment suit! One that… Ties you to a lift! He's going to have a mask that covers his mouth so he doesn't go batshit insane and eat someone's face off like he did to that poor nurse, and… And…"  
"Wait, wait!" I remarked, stopping her panic-attack, "He… He /ate/ someone's /face/?"  
"Yes!" She responded, blowing her nose, "Ate her tongue and everything!"  
I nearly gagged at the thought of that.  
"Now do you understand why I don't want you near him?" She sniffled, drying her damp eyes with a handkerchief.  
"Yes, Mama. I'll have nothing to do with him." That was a lie. A cannibal? How cool! A car horn outside made me jump.  
"That's the limo!" Mama announced, touching her mascara back up, "Go on out, and tell everyone I'll join them in a minute."  
I nodded and finally dashed out the door. A sudden crisp wind blew into my face, and I could feel myself get goosbumps even through my winter coat. My dress skirt was billowing out behind me like a flag as I crunched my way through the snow to the long, fancy vehicle. There were news reporters and cameras all over the place, but I ignored them and disappeared into the limo. Sitting down, I stared at my pink nose through my reflection in the window.  
"Mama will be out in just a minute." I said to the driver, who nodded and turned the heat on, instantly relieving me of my shivers. The cameras couldn't get a clear picture of me in the limo, which was also relieving; because God, were they annoying. I saw a few snowflakes begin to fall, adding already to the soft blanket of white we had on the grassy fields and salted streets. I turned to the other window and saw my mother coming out of the house, hurriedly making her way to the limo to avoid the pesky picture-takers. Upon her entering the vehicle, they all piled into their cars and vans to follow us along. "Buckle up!" Mama sang to me from the front seat. Snapping my seatbelt on, the limo began to hustle down the street, readying me for the long trip. The airport was about an hour, hour and a half from where we lived, and Mama told me to prepare ahead of time. I scanned through my press notebook, studying all the news I had recorded. I worked as a press interviewer, much like the ones that were with us now. My studies were for the FBI, no pay, just training. It was quite thrilling, as I really got to interview victims or loved ones of them, recording the crimes and helping stop criminals. They said I'm still much too young to fight a criminal with the rest of the adults, but I know I'm ready. Finally, I came to the empty pages towards the back of the notebook. What was I to write? Or draw? I decided to sketch some nonsense, just Mama and me. Unfortunately, I couldn't finish it on time.  
"We're here, Callie." Mama said, tapping my knee.  
"Aw, you made me mess up the tree!" I whined, erasing my mistake.  
"Sorry, but we've gotta get going! The doctors are waiting for us." She said, as a chauffeur opened her door for her. I was really excited, but equally nervous to see this 'psycho doctor guy'. Honestly, I was more nervous about making a good impression on him, rather than him being a possible threat. I joined my mother outside her side of the car, watching about as a few planes took off in the distance. The wind was blowing gently, but it was just hard enough to blow my bowed-up brunette hair back. The charcoal-black sky was littered with stars here and there; such a beautiful winter night. Suddenly, I realized my pencil was not with me.  
"Mama, I dropped my pen! I need it!"  
Mama shushed me, then reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a blue-inked pen.  
"Here, now don't lose this!" She said, cautiously handing it to me. I thanked her and took the pen, flipping to a clean page in my notebook. This was it. I was ready. Staring straight ahead, Mama, some people from the office, a few bodyguards and I were all waiting, watching the doctors and police sergeants push a lift towards us. I wondered what they needed it for. Certainly Dr. Lecter wasn't on that thing… Right? Unless…  
"Senator Martin?" One of the doctors spoke up when he was close enough, grabbing Mama's attention, "Doctor Hannibal Lecter."  
I held my notebook across my chest as they positioned the lift upwards. Yes, he /was/ on it. He wore a straightjacket and a restraint-mask, a really intimidating one. It sent chills down my spine at the sight of him. He looked like a true sociopath. He appeared to be a little older, as his hair was more gray than black. I felt a tidal wave of anger just surge through my entire body. Even if the guy was crazy, come on… A lift wasn't necessary, and I bet they knew it. Then, looking a little closer at him, I didn't believe he looked anything like a crazy person. He had such a sweet-looking face, and so completely harmless. He looked completely unphased by the situation he was in, but I could sense his unhappiness and need for freedom.  
"Stupid guards…" I thought, "I don't quite know you, Hannibal, but I'm on your side. No human deserves to be treated like this, no matter how 'insane'…"  
After my mind cleared from the thought, I swear to God, he smiled at me. I felt more chills backlash me, and it wasn't from the chilly weather. It wasn't from fear, either. I'm not sure what…  
"Doctor Lecter," Mama bravely spoke up, "I brought an affidavit guaranteeing your new rights. You'll wanna read it before I sign."  
Mr. Paul Krendler stepped forward with the contract-like document. He and my mother were close friends. He got close enough for Dr. Lecter to read the document, to which he looked at for briefly two seconds.  
"I won't waste your time or Catherine's time bargaining for petty privileges." He said, his voice completely drained of alarm, "Clarice Starling and that awful Jack Crawford have wasted far too much time already. I only pray they haven't doomed the poor girl."  
He delivered his message with the utmost of tranquility, acting like a true gentleman. I looked up at Mama as Dr. Lecter spoke his last thought,  
"Let me help you now, and I will trust you when it is all over."  
Mama nodded, "You have my word. Paul?" She got the attention of Mr. Krendler, who assisted another man with notes. "You too, sweetie." She looked down at me, patting my back. I smiled and readied my pen on my paper, pushing all my focus on the man on the lift.  
"Buffalo Bill's real name is… Louis Friend." Dr. Lecter began, as I scribbled down notes. "I met him just once, he was referred to me in April or May in 1980 by my patient, Benjamin Raspail. They were lovers, you see. But Raspail had become… Very frightened. Apparently, Louis had murdered a transient, and… Done things with her skin."  
Mr. Krendler then spoke up, "We need an address, and a physical description."  
Dr. Lecter was silent for a moment.  
"Tell me, Senator. Did you nurse Catherine yourself?"  
I glanced up at Mama, my eyes widened. Did he just say what I thought he said?  
"What?" She asked, flabbergasted.  
"Did you breast-feed her?" He elaborated, flicking his tongue.  
I gasped aloud.  
"Now wait a minute!" Mr. Krendler growled, who was just as shocked as the rest of us.  
"Yes!" Mama answered, confused, "I did!"  
"Toughened your nipples, didn't it?" Dr. Lecter asked seductively.  
My mouth dropped open, a spellbound gape on my face.  
"You son of a BITCH!" Mr. Krendler shouted, a furious crescendo in his voice; but, unphased, Dr. Lecter kept going.  
"Amputate a man's leg, and he can still feel it tickling… Tell me, Mom, when your little girl is on the slab, where will it tickle /you/?" Everyone was spewing out offended remarks and mumbles at the scene before them. I was still standing there, staring at him with my mouth to the floor. Was he talking about Catherine, or me?! He suddenly looked at me and winked, almost as if he had read my worried thoughts.  
"Take this THING back to Baltimore." Mama huffed, fighting back disgusted tears and turning to walk back to the limo.  
"Five-foot-ten, strongly-built, about a hundred and eighty pounds," Dr. Lecter immediately called out, "hair: blonde, eyes: pale blue."  
He must've been describing Buffalo Bill.  
"He'd be about thirty-five now, he said he lived in Philadelphia but may have lied. That's all I can remember, Mom, but if I think of any more I will let you know."  
I understood now why Dr. Lecter was called 'crazy'… But even after that offensive façade, I couldn't find myself being mad at him. I wasn't fearful of him, either. I guess you could say I aspired to be as smart as him, even if it meant negative interaction. At this point, however, I'd fill in for Dr. Lecter. It was a whole new level of empathy. Mama turned without another word, walking towards the limo again.  
"Oh, and Senator, just one more thing." Dr. Lecter called after her, to which she turned again. "Love your suit."  
Ignoring the remark, she began walking again, her crew doing the same. I still stood there, watching my mother talk to Mr. Krendler back over by the limo. Her hand movements and facial features told me she was pretty unhappy with the meeting, and so was Paul himself.  
"And, little one?" I heard Dr. Lecter speak up, addressed towards me, "Check under your seat."  
I nervously stared into his eyes, nodding my shaky head. Afraid of looking foolish, I took off towards the limo and dove into the back. Upon sitting, I looked underneath my seat. There was the pencil I dropped earlier.


End file.
